


He doesn't want to answer this. Ever.

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [23]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Future, Kai managing to avoid The Talk, Language, Marriage, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai's not so good at explaining the Birds and the Bees, someone else should do it. Anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He doesn't want to answer this. Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> And now we start jumping around in time, whoops. Also, naming their daughter after her dad was totally 'Jem's idea. Kai was all for naming her after his mom...which is actually a bad idea for so many reasons. Sometimes one Maya can be bad enough.
> 
>  
> 
> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #23 **

Warning: Mild language

Ages: Kai - ?, 'Jem - ?, Kaila and Jasen - 6 

  


  


Kai pulled back the curtains to look outside, watching the snow fall. Not bad today, but still not something he felt like dealing with. At least, not with company. And as expected...

"Daddy! We're goin' out, 'kay?"

Kai grinned, turning to face the two six-year-olds that were already bundled up and watching him expectantly. Ha.

"No, you're not. It's too cold today- where's mommy?"

The little girl blew a stray strand of silver hair out of her eyes, shrugging. Her brother answered, jerking his head back.

"Pickin' up our toys."

"...And shouldn't you be helping if they're _your_ toys?"

"No!"

He snickered, shaking his head, before passing the twins and ruffling their hair. Of course they had to look like him and give their mom something else to squeal over.

"Forgot your hats, both of you. Ought to have lunch anyway, go sit."

While they obediently (for once) bounced off to the table, Kai disappeared into the kitchen to make them sandwiches. Okay, peanut butter and raspberry jam for Kaila, and strawberry jam with pickles for Jasen...

He'd never eaten things that weird, had he?

"If it warms up a little tomorrow, we'll play outside, okay?"

"But I don't _get_ cold!"

Kaila sounded grumpy, which just made Jasen pipe up happily. 

"Naw, you freeze!"

"Do not! That's you!"

"Is not!"

"It's both of you, stop it. Sure you don't want strawberry for once, Kaila?"

He was rewarded with a gagging sound, and he stuck his head out to watch his daughter mock-choke and slide out of the chair. Now where had she gotten _that_ from, he wondered. ...Oh, right. Jasen leaned over, trying to prod his sister with his boot and missing.

"Daddy?"

"What? And get up, you can't eat down there."

"Where do babies come from?"

"...Uh..."

Okay, hadn't been expecting _that_. Blushing, Kai ducked back into the kitchen, concentrating on finishing the sandwiches. He could hear Kaila scrambling back onto her chair, and hoped if he didn't answer she'd ask something else. _Anything_ else.

" _Well_? Where do babies come from?"

Damn.

"Ask mommy."

Oh yes, because that'd work. Right on cue, 'Jem drifted into the room, carrying a basket full of toys.

"Ask me what?"

"Daddy won't tell us where babies come from!"

Kaila sounded indignant at being denied the information, and Jasen chose that moment to toss in his opinion.

"Maybe he doesn't know." 

Rolling his eyes, Kai emerged from the kitchen with their lunch, setting the plates down and making it a point to avoid the smirk he knew 'Jem was giving him.

"I do too know, but _you_ don't need to, so eat."

Giggling, 'Jem shifted the basket to her hip and threw a toy at him. Kai caught it reflexively and blinked down at the green pony he was holding.

"You want me to do what with this?"

"Just tell them Kai, it's not like you don't _know_."

He was bright red now, he was sure. Making a face, Kai tossed the pony back into the basket.

"Rather tell them about dragons."

At that, both kids brightened, immediately forgetting anything else.

"Dragons! You gotta tell us 'bout the dragon gramma Amy fought, 'kay?"

"Yeah, you didn't finish the story!"

"I wanna fight one!"

"Can we?"

" _You_ can't, you didn't help mommy pick up!"

"Neither did you!"

Kai looked between his arguing kids and his overly amused wife, then facepalmed. Laughing, 'Jem moved to kiss his cheek before walking away.

"Have fun with that, Kai."


End file.
